Shoot To Kill
by AssassinUzumaki
Summary: Before his death, Ichimaru Gin used Hogyoku and sent his Zanpakuto far away from his dimension. Hogyoku sends Shinso to the most unlikely person. How will Naruto's life change when he had Shinso as a companion. Watch the adventure of the Single Most Unpredictable Ninja and the Sacred Spear
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" - Human Talk

 **"Hello" - Bijuu/Summon Talk**

'Hello' - Human Thought

' **Hello' - Bijuu/Summon Thought**

" _Hello"- Zanpakuto speak_

' _Hello'- Zanpakuto thought_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Tite Kubo owns Bleach

 **Hogyoku Room, Las Noches**

Aizen Souske, Tosen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin were looking over the latest Arrancar formed. His name was Wonderwiess Margera, who was created for the sole purpose of combating the Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryusai, the Captain Commander of Gotei 13 of Soul Society.

Aizen smiled his kind smile as he said," Welcome brother. You will soon join my army. My Espada, help your brother get used to living in Las Noches."

As the Arrancars left the room, the three former Shinigami Captains looked at each other, well, two looked; the third was blind after all. Gin said in a mocking tone," That was mean Aizen-taichou. We all know that the small hollow would die at the hands of Yamamoto-Soutaichou. He might be able to seal the flames of Ryuujin Jakka, but Yamamoto-san will shatter his soul with his bare hands. "

Aizen simply smiled," He is expendable as long as he gets the job done first. He might not be smart, but he is strong enough. Although I sense that you wanted to ask me something."

Gin simply smirked like a snake and replied in the same mocking tone," You caught me Aizen-taichou, I was just wondering; what would happen should the Hogyoku falls into the hands of the Gotei 13 once it is fully mature? Wouldn't they be able to use it to defeat you by simply wishing for it?"

Aizen chuckled and said," Once I become one with the Hogyoku, I would become immortal. Should they even physically separate me from the Hogyoku, they cannot use it to wish me harm as the Hogyoku would not harm its master. They might be able to make a wish, but if that wish harms me in some way, the Hogyoku will not act."

Gin simply smiled and said," Ooh, that's a scary power, Aizen-taichou. Now if you don't mind, I would like to have a nap. Working with Arrancars always makes me tired. With that, Ichimaru Gin left the Hogyoku room to have a nap.

As he laid down on his bed in Las Noches, Gin heard a whisper," _He would not hesitate to kill you, you know that right._ "

Gin smiled even more, which seemed to be impossible as he reached his mindscape. There were countless towers made of blades that originated from blood red earth. In the center, there seemed to be a chair made up of a katana hilt. On the chair sat a woman. She was about 5' 7" tall, with black hair, a hard but beautiful face and icy blue eyes. She wore a snugly fitting shirt, a small mini skirt and stockings. On her hip was a small sheathed wakizashi with an S-shaped guard. She had many scars though they were hidden under her clothing.

Gin opened his slit eyes to reveal startling sky-blue eyes as he looked t the woman. His mocking grin changed to a true smile and his whole demeanor changed from a cold and ruthless killer to a simple man. He gave her a fond smile and said," I had known about it before I even began my mission to destroy him. He was strong when I first saw him and his power has not dulled till now. I know what I am getting into, Shinso-chan."

Shinso simply sniffed in disdain and voiced her question she had asked him countless times," _Why are we doing this again. Don't you care that you would die?_ "

Gin smiled again," I stopped fearing death when I decided to eliminate Aizen for what he did to Rangiku-chan. She was my first friend and I would gladly die to see her safe."

Shinso got angry at the mention of Rangiku. While she understood that Rangiku was Gin's first friend, but she hated it that Gin would care for Rangiku more than himself. She snarled," _Do you care so little about yourself that you will sacrifice yourself? What about me? Do I matter so little to you_ _that you would let me die for some Shinigami girl that was your first friend. Remember, the Shinigami had been responsible for most of the pain you have been through. The Hollows did not kill anyone you held dear, and while I do not like Hollows all that much they are still better than the Shinigami._ "

Gin's smile lessened a little as he thought about what his closest friend said before replying," Do not worry Shinso-chan, I will make sure nothing happens to you. Rangiku might be my first friend, but she is not my closest friend. And I give you my word that as my closest friend, you would live even if I were to die. So do not worry, for even if I die alone and forgotten, I would not let you die with me."

 **After attacking Aizen during the Winter War**

Ichimaru Gin panted as he held the purple, marble shaped orb that was the cause of this mess. As he held the Hogyoku in his palm, he reminisced over everything that had happened during the brief but brutal Winter War. He, Aizen and Tosen had used a Garganta to appear in the human world but the Karakura Town had been replaced with a fake replica. The Soutaichou had used Ryuujin Jakka to separate Aizen from the Espada. While Stark and Barragan had perished, Halibel was slashed by Aizen. He had no doubts that she would live.

When the Gotei 13 had been unable to stop Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo tried to kill him but had to be saved by his father, Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. He, in turn, had fought Kurosaki Ichigo. While the boy was strong, he did not have enough to kill Aizen. Aizen had eventually led him through Dangai to the real Karakura Town. They were interrupted by some of Kurosaki's friends. While Aizen wanted to kill them, he found the opportunity to negate Kyoka Suigetsu's ability and finally attacked Aizen with Shinso's Bankai.

That was how he ended up here, holding the Hogyoku and panting hardly. Looking at the tiny orb that has been the cause of such a mess, Ichimaru Gin could say only one thing," It's over."

Suddenly, Gin heard the voice of his closest friend," _Finally, now I can rest easy. Took you long enough to end him._ "

Gin smiled a little at the happiness in the words. Kamishini no Yari did not speak much but she did speak when she felt some strong emotion. As Gin started to reply, Aizen's reiatsu flared, pressing him down with horror and dread. He understood the meaning of this. Apparently, Hogyoku had already bonded with Aizen. It meant that he could not kill him directly through his Zanpakuto or indirectly by wishing through the Hogyoku. The only wish he could ask for was something that could not affect the fight. He could not save Rangiku now.

Gin growled," Kuso, I cannot save Rangiku anymore. The Hogyoku would soon be taken back and I would be killed. What the hell should I do now?"

Shinso spoke up," _What the hell are you doing Gin, escape now. You cannot kill this monster and I don't want to lose my only friend._ "

Gin's expression lit up all of a sudden before he whispered," I cannot escape from here Shinso-chan, Aizen would easily catch up. I will be dying here. But that does not mean I cannot fulfill the promise I made you."

Shinso became wary at the tone used by Gin. She asked," _What are you planning Gin?_ "

Gin smiled before saying," Live your life to the fullest, dear. You have to live for both of us. Make sure that your new wielder is skilled and strong. I am even giving you my entire knowledge so that you could train him in the Shinigami Arts yourself. The only thing I want you to do is to not look for me. Don't try to find me in your new wielder. He will be like me but also different. Guide him, help him and form a new bond. Goodbye Shinso-chan"

Before Shinso could utter a word, Gin gathered his remaining reiatsu and focused it on Hogyoku before making the wish," Take my knowledge and Zanpakuto spirit to a safe place. Give her a wielder who would care for her, take away her loneliness and brings peace to her. Give her a wielder who would care for her like I did. Remove any defect he might have but do not give him power. Strength must be earned after all. Should I fall by Aizen's hand, send her to someone who will be the best companion for her."

Aizen's voice sounded," You see Gin, even when Hogyoku is not within its master; it still protects him." With that, Aizen used his Zanpakuto and sliced off Gin's arm followed by stabbing him through the heart.

As Gin's life began to fade, he saw a small amount of power flow out of Hogyoku. The power touched him and he began to feel the presence of his Zanpakuto fade. He could feel Shinso's panic before he calmed her with a soothing word. As the presence faded from his mind, he saw the ghostly image of his beloved friend in front of him. Her eyes had tears in them but she refused to appear weak before her dying wielder. Gin gave a final greeting," Good bye Shinso-chan, and remember your promise to me."

Shinso gave a teary nod before she completely disappeared. Gin looked at the sky and noticed Rangiku flying at him. Gin spoke in a low voice," In the end, I was not able to return what was stolen from you, Rangiku." The last thing that Gin saw before his life slipped away was Kurosaki Ichigo facing Aizen.

Gin thought,' Best of luck Ichigo-kun, you will need it.' With that thought, Ichimaru Gin, Taichou of Squad 3, Former Traitor of Seireitei, and the last person to land a near fatal blow on Aizen Souske died.

 **Konoha**

Shinso, covered in a bubble of the reality-warping energy of Hogyoku looked with emotionless eyes at the sight before her. She was in some sort of village. Any other person would have called it beautiful and homey, but Shinso knew only one home. The home she had known all her life was lost to her now. She noticed that the bubble had begun to fly at a sedate pace towards the village. As she passed through the streets of the village, one word caught her attention; Shinobi.

She mused, ' _So this village is supposed to be a village of ninja. However, most ninja do not dress like this. The definition of Shinobi must be a little different here. Although I wonder, what is the strange energy around here? It feels a little like reiatsu yet it is vastly different. This bears investigation. As an assassin, I cannot remain out of touch with the knowledge present here_.'

She noticed that the orb was now flying towards the poorer district of the village. The houses here were run down, the streets were filthy and the people seemed questionable and shady. While anyone else would have wrinkled their nose in disgust, Shinso approved of his, if only a little. An assassin should live in a simple house. Most assassins die because they stand out too much. She wondered if her new wielder was strong or not.

Finally, the bubble of energy stopped in front of a small apartment, before it began to enter through the open window. It stopped in front of someone and Shinso was shocked.

She had expected her new wielder to be a young man who lived a life of discipline, a skilled warrior and a master assassin. The person in front of him was not a skilled warrior, a master assassin or a man of discipline. He was young, but not young as in a strong man with vigor but rather young as a six-year old boy. The boy had bright sun-kissed, blonde hair with a slightly tanned skin. He had three whisker marks on his face. He wore a white shirt with a symbol of fire on it with orange shorts.

The person was sleeping but his face was contorted in a way that showed that he was having a nightmare. Shinso did not understand why the energy of Hogyoku had stopped in front of the boy, when suddenly; the bubble of energy began to approach him and began to get absorbed in the young boy. Shinso did not know why the boy was worthy but she had no choice as the bubble of Hogyoku's power, along with her, entered the boy's mindscape.

 **Naruto's Mind**

Shinso looked down and found herself in some sort of sewer. There were pipes, some blue and some red, covering the walls. She followed the red pipes and ended in front of a large cage. There was a piece of paper on the cage hat read SEAL and some sort of odd sound coming from the cages. As she reached closer for a look, a red claw came out from within the shadows. On instinct, she Shunpoed out of the way as the cage brightened a little and she saw a large fox with nine tails.

Kyuubi yelled," **Who dares to come near me?** " Looking at Shinso, the fox looked confused," **What is going on? You are not my jailer.** "

Shinso decided to speak diplomatically," My name is Shinso. If I may ask, who are you?"

Kyuubi snorted," **Polite little human aren't you. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu.** "

Shinso looked at the fox with a scrutinizing gaze before asking," Forgive my curiosity, but why don't I sense any reiatsu from you. By the way reiatsu is the spiritual power."

The fox looked down," **On the brat's birthday six years ago, I was freed from my previous container and made to destroy the village. The Yondaime Hokage, as the leader is called, used a seal known as Shiki Fuinn to seal away my yin chakra, or reiatsu as you call it, away so that I don't try to influence my host. I only have my physical half of the chakra. This had a side effect of the brat having unbalanced chakra. The large amount of yang has caused many problems to him. Since his mental and spiritual energy cannot keep up with the large amount of yang, his mind seems much younger than his body. The treatment he receives from the villagers for being my host does not help at all.** "

Shinso looked a little sad at that. Being forced to do something was not good at all. She might be cruel and ruthless, but she never tried to manipulate anyone. The act reminded her of Aizen. She looked at the bars before an odd look came on her face.

She commented," _The bars seem different. Unlike any other thing in this world, the bars seemed to be formed of reiatsu mixed with reishi to give it a physical form. It looks like a permanent Bakudo rather than an actual physical bar._ "

Kyuubi simply said," **The seal was created by the Shinigami. He is the one true God of Death in this dimension. Although, why are your eyes wide at the mention of Shinigami.** "

Shinso caught herself before explaining," _Where I come from, the dead spirits go to a place called Soul Society. The souls that have a high amount of reiatsu attend an Academy to learn about the Shinigami Arts. Shinigami use reiatsu to fight against fallen spirits called Hollows. They use reiatsu to use techniques called Kido. Other than that, they use swords that come from within their soul to battle the Hollows. These sentient swords are called Zanpakuto. I was once the Zanpakuto of a high ranking Shinigami Captain named Ichimaru Gin. He died but sent me off so that I can live in his stead. The Hogyoku, a small orb that could fulfill the desires of its user helped me come here. There is still some energy left, but I wonder what it is doing._ "

While Shinso was talking to Kyuubi, the small sliver of Hogyoku's power looked through the boy's body. While Gin was not Hogyoku's bonded, his wish had been innocent and did not harm his bonded. So it decided to follow through the wish. The first part of the wish was complete when Hogyoku chose Naruto. The second part was to remove his defects. The most glaring defects were his unbalanced chakra and his underdeveloped mind. Coupled with his frail body, he was a disaster waiting to happen. The first thing Hogyoku did was improve Naruto's body. Years of malnutrition and neglect vanished, atrophied muscles mended themselves, his Uzumaki healing factor got enhanced and his immunity to poisons and diseases increased. As a side effect, his hair paled from his sun-kissed blonde to an almost sandy blonde color that resembled the hair color of its creator Urahara Kisuke. Naruto's cerulean blue eyes changed color, becoming a sparkling amethyst color. Then, the Hogyoku pulled away all the Bijuu chakra in Naruto's chakra system. As Naruto's chakra got cleansed, his whisker marks faded away leaving unblemished cheeks. As the small power saw, it concluded that it did not have enough reiatsu to balance the chakra from the Kyuubi. As long as Kyuubi's chakra remained, Naruto would never be able to get enough Yin chakra to balance. He would suffer from poor chakra control, low attention span and remain childish for who knows how long. Then the sliver felt it. There was a powerful source of reiatsu in the body that could be used but it did not belong to Naruto. Deciding to use this reiatsu, the Hogyoku's power pulsed.

 **With Shinso and Kyuubi**

Kyuubi had just explained Shinso about the power of this world known as Chakra. As the two entities were talking, they felt Hogyoku's power pulse, which drew their attention. The purple wave of reiatsu, combined with some red came rushing at them. Shinso felt the power and was wary at the surge. Suddenly, Kyuubi's chakra came at them and rushed through the seal back to the surprised fox. The remaining reiatsu attached itself to the seal before it began to integrate both the seal and itself to Naruto. The sliver of reiatsu decided that the only way to give Naruto the reiatsu required to balance the Kyuubi's chakra without harming the function of the seal was to integrate the seal to Naruto. The end result would be Naruto being the seal itself instead of being the Jinchuuriki. As the chakra balanced itself, the last of Hogyoku's energy split Naruto's chakra into yin and yang for him to learn the Shinigami arts properly. Shinso and Kyuubi watched with wide eyes as the Hogyoku's power completed the changes. As the changes settled they both sighed in relief.

Kyuubi said, a little nervously after seeing what that power was capable of," **Well, err, I guess that solves the problems of him being immature.** "

Shinso could only not in agreement.

To be Continued

AN- **The first chapter is complete, and reviews would be appreciated. Any suggestions would also be appreciated.**

 **AN2- I plan on a smart Naruto with good ninja skills, Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy powers. If someone wants t say that I am overpowering Naruto, then remember, Ichigo has all the powers displayed in Bleach with the sole exception of Bount powers. I just replaced Fullbring with normal ninja skill.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" - Human Talk

 **"Hello" - Bijuu/Summon Talk**

'Hello' - Human Thought

' **Hello' - Bijuu/Summon Thought**

" _Hello"- Zanpakuto speak_

' _Hello'- Zanpakuto thought_

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Tite Kubo owns Bleach

 **Konoha, Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The same apartment, the same bed and a life same as before was not something he was looking forward to. He groggily stood up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Naruto hated his life, after all who wouldn't if they had to deal with the crap he had to deal with everyday. His first four years in life were not pleasant at all. At the Orphanage, he was treated like an animal, something inhuman. He slept in a rickety bed, both eaten blankets and filthy clothes, his food was barely fit for human consumption and he was never allowed near the fire when he felt cold. Still, that was not the worst part.

Social isolation at a young age could have variety of effects on the psyche of the child. As a child, Naruto was starved of attention, which caused him to look for approval, even though he doubted he would receive any. At the age of four, he was kicked out of the Orphanage and he had to live four months on the streets before the Hokage found him and gave him his apartment. Even the apartment was dull, without any color or life, which further depressed him. His obsession with bright colors stemmed from his dull, lifeless abode.

Just a week ago, the Hokage had enrolled him in the Ninja Academy. He was overjoyed at first. He had a chance to make friends with children his own age, but a single week in the Academy had changed his perspective. There were several problems at the Academy, the biggest one being social isolation, again. The adults, who he believed had a deep hatred of him, had poisoned the minds of their children against him. As a result, he had been unable to even talk to another child; either they ignored him, or were mean to him. To stave off the boredom, he began to play pranks, but it only got him scolding from the teachers. The second problem was that the teachers of the Academy hated him. They punished him for things he did not do, humiliated and insulted him at every chance they got, and taught him absolutely nothing. The final problem was education itself. He had no parents that could teach him the basics, which made self-study impossible. Even the most basic books seemed complicated to him. Whenever he tried to focus, it felt as if he was seeing the world though blurry glasses. His mind could not hold information and it made his confidence drop.

Slowly dragging himself to the bathroom, his shoulders weighted by the burden of his life, he made his way to the tap near the basin. Opening it, he felt the cold water that made him shiver.

He thought,' I wonder why the water in my apartment is always so cold.'

Splashing the cold water on his face, he looked in the mirror, and immediately stumbled back in shock. In the mirror, the face of a stranger was staring back at him. The sandy blonde hair contrasted well with the striking amethyst colored eyes. There were no whisker marks and the skin was slightly paler than before. Yesterday, Naruto's reaction would have been a loud scream that would have alerted the whole village, but now, Naruto simply touched his face feeling his cheeks and hair while the stranger did the same.

Naruto wondered aloud," I wonder what happened to my face. I could swear that it was different before." Naruto looked around his apartment and found the clock. He looked at the clock with shock," 4 A.M.! I have never woken up so early. What the hell is happening to me?"

He walked around and noticed something different. The aches and pains that had haunted him for such a long time were gone, and he felt full of life and energy. Taking off his shirt, he decided to take a shower and get ready for the day.

 **Konoha Streets**

Naruto walked on the street to the Ninja Academy. He was contemplating on the changes in his appearance as he walked quickly. He knew that he did not look like this yesterday. Something had changed about him, though he could not figure out what. He felt a clarity he had searched for a long time. For the first time in his life, he felt no excess energy, no stress in thinking and his attention span seemed to have improved.

Previously, it had felt as if his mind was walking through mud but know, he felt as if air was propelling him in the sky. It felt terrific but he had to remain cautious. No such change could make one feel this different without any consequences. Naruto looked up and found that he had reached the Ninja Academy.

He wondered,' Just what does this day have in store for me.'

 **Classroom**

Naruto stared as the teacher droned continuously on a particularly boring account of the Third Shinobi War. Looking at the boring man made him drowsy. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he listened to the boring voice of the instructor. Slowly he started to fall asleep.

' _GET UP IMMEDIATELY UZUMAKI NARUTO.'_

Naruto suddenly jerked hitting his head on the desk in the process. Wincing at the sharp pain, he rubbed his forehead while looking for the voice that had interrupted his impromptu nap time. Seeing no one around, he was ready to dismiss the voice as mere imagination if the same voice was not heard inside his head.

' _I am not a mere imagination.'_

This time Naruto was on the verge of freaking out. He nervously looked around. He may have been smarter, but he was still scared of ghosts. Before his line of thought could continue, the same voice spoke in a soothing tone,' _Don't worry Naruto, I am no ghost. I am your new friend and companion. We will talk later, but for now, concentrate on the lesson. While you may find history boring, history is important. Not for passing tests, but for looking at the experiences of others so that you may not have to experience them yourselves. Battlefields of the past make the strategies of the future.'_

Naruto calmed a bit at that. On the inside, he was very happy of getting a companion and a friend. It was a little creepy that she could talk to him through his mind, but it still felt nice. In his excitement at having a friend and actually learning and understanding the matter taught at the academy, the school ended.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

An excited Naruto pushed the doors to his apartment, eager to meet his new companion. Speaking quickly he asked," What should I do now?"

Shinso said," _Lie down on the bed and close your eyes. Don't think to much as it will distract you. Just listen to my voice and follow it."_

Naruto nodded before complying with his new friend's instruction. Lying down on his bed, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to follow the voice in his head. He felt a pull in his head and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer. Following the pull Naruto walked into a hall with a huge golden cage on one side. Peering through the cage, Naruto was startled when he saw two huge, red eyes filled with malice looking at him. Falling back he yelled," WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

As the light in the chamber increased, Naruto saw a huge fox with nine red tails staring at him. Standing proudly the fox said," **I am Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine- Tailed Fox**."

From the other side of the chamber, another voice called out," _And I am the one who called you here. My name is Shinso_."

Naruto looked at the two figures in awe and fear at the first and surprise at the second. Swallowing slightly, Naruto faced Shinso and said," I know who the fox is but I don't who or what you are. Now I know who you are but exactly what are you Shinso-chan.

Shinso looked surprised but the surprise gave way to a pleased expression. Naruto had heard her name on the first try. In this regard, he was just like Gin.

Shinso explained to Naruto," _I am a Zanpakuto Naruto-kun, a soul blade."_

Naruto adopted a confused look as he asked," What is a Zanpakuto? You lost me there, and how did you come here?"

Shinso replied," _From where I come, people could not use chakra but they could use the spiritual aspect of chakra. When a person dies, his soul would be transported to the Soul Society, or as you call it Heaven. Among the souls, those who have a large amount of spiritual energy can use it in the form of reiatsu or spiritual pressure. Zanpakuto are beings that originate in the soul of every such person. Those people who can call out to them can meet them while the others cannot. Such people are called Shinigami or Soul Reapers. Zanpakuto are the soul based weapons that assist the Shinigami in battle._ "

Naruto's faced scrunched in thought before he said," So, you are the sword of a ghost who aids him in battle. I don't know if you know it but I am scared of ghosts."

Shinso sighed before replying," _Shinigami are not ghosts. They are the people that help the ghosts pass on to heaven._ "

Naruto nodded in understanding before asking," If you are the sword of someone else, how did you get here?"

Shinso's face became hard as her eyes grew cold. She answered in a clipped tone," _My friend was killed for fighting against a Shinigami who wanted to rule the Heaven. The Shinigami are the part of military unit under the ruler of Heaven. They are divided into thirteen Squads. My friend was the Captain of Squad 3. The Squad 5 Captain Aizen Souske wanted to rule over the Soul Society by assassinating the Soul King. To do so, he needed to create a key that would help him gain entrance in Soul King's Palace. To do so, he had to gather the reiatsu of a whole city which was a center of power for reiatsu. My friend Ichimaru Gin wanted to save the city and his friends. He tried to kill Aizen by getting close enough to attack him and he would have succeeded if not for the Hogyoku._ "

Naruto tilted his head and asked in confusion," What is Hogyoku?"

Shinso answered," _Among the Shinigami was a genius inventor known as Urahara Kisuke. He developed a purple marble-like orb that had the power to make dreams come true, literally. Aizen was able to get that orb before he betrayed the Soul Society. He planned to fuse the orb with himself and was able to successfully fuse it. As a result, when Gin tried to kill him, the Hogyoku saved his life. Gin knew that Aizen would kill him. He used the Hogyoku's power to send me to someone who would treat me just like Gin. While Gin had a reputation of being cold, cruel, unforgiving person, it was an act. Gin was in fact a very nice person who would do everything for his friends. At a young age, Gin was planning to kill Aizen after he hurt his friend Matsumoto Rangiku. All his life, he lived for his friends and sacrificed himself to protect Rangiku and me in his death._ "

Naruto was mesmerized by the tale. Ichimaru Gin seemed like a really nice person. With an impressed expression Naruto said," I wish I could have met him."

Shinso nodded beforesaying," _Before his death, Gin sent his knowledge of Shinigami arts withme so that he my new wielder could use reiatsu properly. As my new wielder, I will teach you the way of the Shinigami and the use of reiatsu. Yesterday, Hogyoku used its power to balance your Yin and Yang chakra while splitting them to facilitate the use of both individually and combined. You must have felt that your chakra has a heavy part and a light part._ "

Naruto concentrated a little before feeling the two different energies within him. Feeling th lighter energy more easily, he tried to draw the energy towards him. Shinso was observing him when a heavy reiatsu settled on her and Kyuubi. Looking at Naruto, she was surprised to see Naruto covered in a pale, violet colored energy covering his form. All around Konoha, people could feel a slight pressure but they dismissed it as nothing harmless.

As Naruto opened his eyes, Shinso beamed and said," _You were able to access your reiatsu far faster than most. You would do well with Kido. Your training would begin soon, however, you have to focus that reiatsu correctly. Try to make ribbons of the reiatsu and let them surround you. You would be able to create spirit ribbons. If its done correctly, you would be surrounded by a mass of red ribbons._ "

As Naruto tried to do the exercise, Kyuubi and Shinso observed the phenomenon. Since Shinso had explained to Kyuubi the concept of Spirit Ribbons, Kyuubi was expecting the kid to be covered in red ribbons. However, Naruto surprised them again as he was covered in black, white and red ribbons. As Naruto opened his eyes, he pouted at the different colors and asked," What did I do wrong. The ribbons were supposed to be red, not black, white and red."

Shinso looked calculative as she said," You must be hungry Naruto, go get some food. I would explain about the ribbons later."

Naruto brightened at the sound of food before leaving the mindscape after a quick instruction and headed off to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Shinso turned to Kyuubi before asking," _Do you knw about this?_ "

Kyuubi thought for a second before asking," **If I remember it correctly, Quincy have white ribbons. Based on your explanation of Quincy power, they can absorb reishi from the environment. In this world, Shinobi use something called Senjutsu to absorb chakra from the environment. Maybe Hogyoku saw the potential for Senjutsu as weak Quincy powers and enhanced them. As for the black ribbons, you told me that Hollows have these kind of black ribbons. Maybe the kid has a dark side that is the center to all his negative feelings. Hogyoku must have thought that the dark side was an inner Hollow and made it into a proper Hollow like the Vizards as you call them.** "

Shinso said," _I can only train him in the Shinigami arts. What should we do about the other powers?_ "

Kyuubi said," **We will cross the bridge when we get there.** "

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto was running happily towards his favourite ramen stand when a sake bottle smashed him on his face. Holding his head in pain, Naruto saw three drunk civilians standing around him.

One of the drunks slurred," Look here boys, I found a little demon."

The other drunks nodded in agreement before they threw their own sake bottles at him. Naruto would have tried to dodge it but the pain was messing with his senses. As the drunks approached Naruto he panicked and alled out to Shinso.

Naruto yelled in his mind,' Shinso-chan help me.'

This wascatch Shinso's attention as she observed the situation. Seeing the drunks approaching, she said," _Calm down Naruto, they would not hurt you. Just do what I say._ "

As the drunks started to attack, Naruto stopped panicking and began to dodge. Shinso began to tell him how to dodge and where to move. Soon enough, Naruto was dodging all the hits and he felt that he had a chance to cme out unscathed, as a Chuunin came down from the roof, standing in between the drunks and Naruto.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he said," Shinobi-san, these three men attacked me."

However the Chunnin turned to Naruto and said," Since you do not seem hurt at all, I can only conclude that you attacked them. As a punishment, you will die."

Both Naruto and Shinso was shocked when the Chuunin took out a kunai and began walking towards Naruto. The three drunks began smiling in an evil way as they saw the Chunnin turn on Naruto. Naruto could not do anything as there was no escape.

Seeing her wielder in danger like many years ago, Shinso called out to Naruto," _Naruto-kun, if you try to fight a ninja, you would die. There is no way that you can dodge a sober ninja at your present level. Do you want to live Naruto-kun._ "

Naruto calmed down and answered,' Yes Shinso-chan, I want to live. I want to live to follow my dreams. But most of all, I want to live so that you many not be alone anymore. I have dealt with loneliness for mot of my life, so I don't want that for my only friend.'

Shinso smiled a little and said," _Then call my name and bring forth my power. We are not sheep who lead miserable,insignificant lives of being the prey. We are the predators who live for the hunt and survival. As such, never aim for not causing harm. Their is only one rule of life, kill or be killed. Never die and always.._ "

 **Real world**

A light purple reiatsu began to cover Naruto's form as the Chunnin grew alarmed and charged at Naruto. The reiatsu solidified in his hand and took form of a wakizashi with an S-shaped guard. Bowing his head and pointing the wakizashiat the Chunnin, Naruto called out," Shoot to Kill, Shinso."

The blade of the wakizashi lengthened and pierced the surprised Chunnins heart and the chest of one of the drunks. Twisting the blade, Naruto looked up with a fox like grin. However, this grin with slit like eyes did not seem cute like Naruto's previous grins but deadly and dangerous like the Kyuubi. Shinso looked at Naruto's face which held the same expression as Gin with sadness and pride. She was proud that Naruto understood the meaning of killing and survival. However she was sad for the loss of Naruto's innocence. Maybe her wielders were cursed for having their innocence lost at a young age. Calling out to Naruto, she asked," _Are you all right Naruto?_ "

Naruto did not lose his grin and simply replied,' Just fine Shinso-chan."

 **AN- Sorry for the late updates.** **Please Review.**

 **AN2- The other updates would follow soon enough. Any suggestions would be appreciated.**

 **Next Chapter - Gennin Exams**


End file.
